Holy Crap, I'm a Weapon!
by BlackTwilightRose
Summary: Amber and Melody are dragged into a world were the sun has a face, people can be weapons, and the Grim Reaper has a squeaky voice. Can they help restore peace along side our favorite characters, or will the earth fall into madness!
1. Chapter 1

It was an average hot spring day in the average town of Hell Michigan and the average people went about their average lives. The average high-schoolers left the average school to go to their average homes to finish their average day, averagely. Amber and her friend Melody walked to her house to study. Or talk. Whichever appealed to them the most.

"Oh man!" said Melody stopping in her tracks.

"What?" Amber asked as she turned around.

"Look! It's Jessica!" Pointing to a girl surrounded by cronies.

"Oh god Melody, you can't hide every time you see a jerk!"

Melody gripped her short nearly black hair. "Last time we fought I couldn't get the gum out of my hair, and had to cut it! That bitch knew she wouldn't win in a fair fight!" Melody started walking forward with violent intentions.

Seeing her friend's change of heart, Amber looked at her face and saw furry written all over it. _Oh god! Not ANOTHER fist fight! _"Ok point taken! Let's just cut through the park!" She grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her away from the jerk.

The park had been a long route to Amber's house, and the weather was impossibly hot. The two girls stood in the shade of a large tree taking a break. All of a sudden, Amber gripped her head with both hands and cried out in pain. Melody was about to ask what was wrong when a pain washed over her. She blinked her eyes and found that the world was getting blurrier by the second. Then a bright blinding light was all either girl could see, and they no longer could feel the ground beneath their feet. Then the light faded and the girls crashed onto the hard ground.

Melody who had fallen on her back sat up and squeezed her eyes closed rubbing her sore head. Then she heard the scream. She opened her eyes and realized four things.

1) they were now in an alley instead of the park.

2) She couldn't tell WHERE they were, and she knew her town like the back of her hand.

3) Amber was screaming her head off

4) A blade sticking out of Amber's right arm!

"OH MY GOD! GET IT OFF! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" she saw Melody staring in awe at her and screamed even louder, "HELP ME GOD DAMN IT! DONT JUST STAND THERE!"

Melody went over to her friend and examined her arm. Melody is a huge fantasy junkie and knew her medieval weapons well, so as she looked at the blade she recognized it as the head of a battle ax. She looked closely and tried to find where the blade went into her friend's arm, but couldn't. _What the..._ She looked again, but only saw a smooth transition from skin to steal. "Whoa!"

"There's one on my other too!" wailed Amber.

Melody looked and saw that a hook, much like one on a halberd (google it people!), and it also was seamlessly attached. "Does it hurt?"

"Well... I guess not."

"So why are you freaking out? This is awesome, you're so lucky! If I had this I could get the perfect revenge on Jessica!"

"You have GOT to be kidding me! This isn't cool!"

"Yah! Yah it is!"

Sarah huffed and looked around to get a sense of where she was, but was totally confused. She looked up and screamed. "OH MY FREAKING GOD!"

"What?"

"THE SUN HAS A FREAKING FACE!"

"Look, you're just seeing things 'cause you're totally freaked out. The sun does not-"

"Look up God damn it!"

Melody sighed and did. She fell backwards when she saw the sun not only had a face, but seemed to be... laughing? "Whoa! This is so... COOL! Omg you have an ax on your arm and the sun has a face!" she looked down at her arms to check if anything on her changed. "How come you and the sun get bad ass but not me?"

" YOU THINK I LIKE THIS?"

"Yah! It's freakin' awesome!"

Little did they realize that all their yelling was drawing attention.

Spirit walked down the sidewalk with a young woman dressed in sleazy outfit clinging to his arm. It was obvious they were drunk. Then he heard screaming. Loud, angry screaming. He hiccupped. "What was that?"

"I don't know Spirit, baby. Let's go back to your place and forget the freaky screaming."

Then he heard it again. "Look, I'm I death scythe, I'm obligated to help." so he got her a cab and promised to meet with her again tomorrow. He walked down and alley where he heard the screaming and saw two girls. From their soul wavelengths, one was a weapon and the other a meister, though both were poorly trained. The weapon was thin, and had messy long hair and was flailing her arms madly while screaming loudly. He shook his head. He sent his sexy date home for a couple of lost teens? _Damn. I thought there would be a fight! _He hiccupped and the girls turned. "Are you ok?"

"Do I LOOK ok?" yelled Amber. "There is an AX sticking out of my arm!"

"And the sun has a face!"

"And we're not in the park anymore!"

"And I want to be bad ass too!"

"Whoa," said Spirit "its ok. I think you girls are just confused."

"I have an AX STICKING OUT OF MY ARM!"

"You're a weapon. Are you just now realizing that?" he laughed "I should think it would have been hard to miss before now!"

Both girls stared at him.

"I think he's on crack." Melody whispered to Amber.

Amber nodded her head. "Look at his hair! It's dark red!"

"Hey I heard that!"

"So Mr. Crackhead, what about the sun?" asked Melody.

"I'm NOT on crack! You must be, though. The sun has always been like that!" he gripped his head. Damn. This is NOT what I imagined my afternoon would be like!

Lord Death stood looking in his mirror; witch was scanning the city streets. "Oh dear," he said in his high pitch voice. "This is bad."

"What is bad?" asked Stein as he walked up to Death turning.

"Well, you know how I found a magic tool and couldn't figure out what it did?"

"Yes."

"I figured it out."

Silence.

"Will you tell me?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Now?"

"Oh, of course. Well I found that if I held it to my mirror, like so," he held an orb so it barely touched the glass "I can see into another world." true to his words, the image changed to a new place. It didn't seem too different, but the buildings had less of a gothic design, and the sun was merely a yellow orb in the sky.

"Interesting. Another dimension. I would immensely enjoy dissecting something to see if a similar composition to our own."

"Look at this."

The image changed to a random person on the mirror, but in the orb they could see the soul of the person.

"So what is the problem? This is an amazing discovery."

"Well, I-" but before he could finish, Spirit walked in with two girls behind.

"Hey, Death," said Spirit "I found these girls." he went up and whispered. "I think they're high or something. They seem really confused."

"Well would you look at that, Mr. Crackhead's a hypocrite! We aren't high on anything!" said Melody.

"Why you-"

"They're right Spirit."

"I am not a crackhead!"

"No, not about that. You see, these are the girls I lost."

"Don't trust him," whispered Amber "I think he's a stalker."

"No, no, nothing like that! You see, I brought you from your world because you two were the only ones that showed the abilities of a weapon and meister, or that I could find anyway. However, both your abilities were being suppressed. So I brought you here to find out why, and about your world."

"How?" the girls asked at the same time.

"That's a good question, I'm glad you asked."

Silence.

"Will you tell us?" Asked Amber.

"Nope."

"Hold it, why should we believe you?" Asked Melody.

"That's another good question. I suppose because I have no idea how to send you back!" he said cheerfully.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Nope. Sorry."

"I'm stuck in some bad ass world and I don't get to be anything special?"

"You're a meister. You can wield your friend when she turns full weapon."

"SWEET! Come on Amber, turn full weapon! I wanna cut stuff up!"

"I don't know how!"

But Melody didn't listen. She poked her friend in the head repetitively, every time saying "do it do it do it!"

Stein, who had been quietly observing spoke up. "I would greatly like to understand more about your suppressed abilities, Amber was it? If I could do a small dissection..."

"Hell no!"

Lord Death chuckled. "This will be great fun!"

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

Well, I hope you liked it! The actual story has exactly 1,500 words for those who were curious. Well, not much else to say besides thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Onward to the house of Death!

"Well, that just about sums everything up here!" Said Lord Death.

"No!" Yelled Amber. "I still don't know how to change this!" said held out her arms.

"Well, just try and picture what the weapon you change to looks like."

She closed her eyes tightly. Melody was shocked to see a weapon in place of her friend. She caught the ax midair and examined it. A battle ax with a long shaft, and a hook on the reverse side towards the bottom. She looked at the beautifully crafted shaft in awe. "This is so cool!" she went around and started swinging the ax with decent ability, chopping the crosses that adorn the ground. Screaming could be heard from Amber. Melody stopped and held the weapon upright, amazed to see an image of her friend's face and upper torso in the blade. "AMBER! What happened to your shirt?" she laughed.

"DEATH! I didn't mean change into a WEAPON I meant get the blades off my arms!"

"Oops! Well, at least you know how to do that now! Knowledge IS important after all. Anywho, just concentrate on how you looked before!"

Amber changed back and looked down at her blade-less arms. "Thank GOD!"

Death turned to Spirit. "Could you show these girls out?"

"Wait, where are we gunna stay?" asked Melody. "We don't have a house!"

"Hm. That's a good point. Well, you can't stay with Stein."

"Just a small dissection, you won't even notice."

"And Spirit's house is no place for young girls."

"Ask again when you're older. And curvier."

"I suppose you could stay at my house. I'm usually not home, but Kid Liz and Patty can keep you two company until I find an place for you to stay. I'm afraid that right now they're off fighting a soon to be Keshian in Europe. Tomorrow you can explore Death City."

The two girls looked at each other. "Sure." Said Amber.

Amber and Melody stood open mouthed as they stared at the HUGE house in front of them. They went inside and Death showed them to some spare rooms.

"Feel free to make yourselves at home! Well, I have some things I need to do, so I'll see you girls tomorrow at school!" He left and Melody said "I'm starving. You think they have something good to eat in here?"

"Probably. I think the kitchen was this way." Sarah said trying to remember what she had seen on the way to the rooms. They began walking in the indicated direction.

"What the hell? Look how... organized this place is! I thought he said he has a son our age."

"Maybe he's a strict dad?"

"Yah, maybe. He didn't seem like it though."

Amber considered this. "That is weird isn't it? Well he seemed a little... off. Maybe it's just one of his odd qualities."

"Maybe... Ah HERE'S the kitchen!"

After a quick snack the girls went to explore the house. They found a library much too both girls satisfaction. Melody felt a tinge of disappointment that most of the books were biographies by important weapons or miesters, but there were also many books on how to be a good miester and weapon. The girls found these interesting. Until Melody found one particular piece of information.

"Hey Amber."

"Yah?"

"It says to get stronger; you need to EAT the SOUL of a Keshin egg!"

"E- eat a s- soul? Ew! That sounds disgusting!"

"Hahaha! Oh this is rich! The world's pickiest eater has to eat this!" she showed Amber a picture in the book of the red soul.

"OMG NO! NO NO NO! There is NO way I'm eating an evil soul!"

She kept on ranting for a while as Melody laughed historically.

"WHY does this always happen?" moaned Liz as she carried Kid on her back.

"I don't know what you mean sis." said Patty.

"Kid always ends up fainting like this! Just because of a little symmetry problem, we end up dragging him home! That's it!" she threw Kid down. "I'm not carrying him anymore!"

"Oh oh oh! Can I sis? I wanna give him a piggy back ride!"

"Sure Patty. Knock yourself out." she said. She added under her breath "Honestly you never cease to amaze me."

They walked through the city mostly in silence, except for Patty humming and singing. "La la la piiiiiiggy back rides! I love givin' piiiiiiiiiggy back rides!"

After what Liz claimed felt like ages of walking, they reached the house. As Patty went to take Kid to his room, Liz went to the kitchen to get something to drink. She saw a note on the table in Death's hand writing.

'Kid,

There are some girls staying in the house until we can find them a place to stay. I'll explain everything when I see you at school.

Death'

"Huh. Sometimes you gotta wonder how he and Kid can be related. Honestly that guy always acts on a whim. I just hope these girls will humor Kid and his crazy antics."

Well hope you like it! I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but this story is co- written by my good friend Saria Hael! You click on her page yes? Well, that's about it! Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3: The AmberKid conflict begins

Kid woke up and the first thing he realized was that he was not lying in the center of his bed. He started hyperventilating when he realized there was an easy way to fix the situation. He scooted exactly eight centimeters over and was able to think clearly. Last he remembered, there were three souls, and that was an asymmetric number and would be impossible to split evenly between Liz and Patty. "They must have carried me here. I must remember to thank them." He got out of bed and walked down the hall when noticed that the door to a guest room was slightly ajar. He went to close it (It MUST be either open or closed depending on the door across the hall!) and he saw there was someone in there. He opened the door and dropped to his knees at the sight of the horrors in the room. Books, many MANNY books, lay scattered across the floor haphazardly. Empty chip bags and pop bottles were thrown everywhere and the blinds were half open on a tilt. There was a girl Kid didn't recognize in the bed or half in it anyway, and a book rested in her chest, showing that she has fallen asleep reading. Her hair was curly and not symmetric at all. Kid fell forward onto his hands and let out a gasp.

Amber stirred and rubbed her eyes. She sleepily sat up, allowing the book to fall to the floor, causing another moan from Kid. She lazily looked for the source of the noise that so rudely woke her and saw Kid. The sleepy expression changed to one of shock. She screamed. "W- what the hell?" she jumped out of the bed and kicked the already crippled Kid. "Get out," she punched him "Get OUT" she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up "GET OUT!" now her anger took over. The blade came out of her arm as she went to deliver the blow. He tried dodging he punch, and unfortunately succeeded. Had the impact with his body stopped her fist, he would not have gotten cut. But her arm kept going, and the blade ripped through his shoulder making a wound not to serious, but still INCREDIBLY painful.

"What's going on?" Kid saw another girl he didn't recognize run towards them and then pasted out when he realized he wasn't symmetrical with an injury on only one shoulder "Amber! What the hell?"

Amber looked up at her friend, then down at the unconscious guy she held by the collar. Liz can Patty came running.

"We heard screaming and-" Liz stopped talking when she saw Kid.

"HAHAHA! Kid got beat up by a girl!" Said a hysterical Patty.

"Um, maybe we should put him in his bed." said Melody.

Patty scooped him up, carrying him bridal style humming as she walked down the hall.

"So," said Liz after Kid was lying in his bed. "You must be the girls Death said were coming."

"Yah. Will he be alright?" asked Amber. "I didn't mean to hurt him that bad. I'm not used to being a weapon."

Liz and Patty looked at her weird, so Amber explained her and Melody's story to them.

"You can't be serious!" Said Liz.

"I know, I thought he was crazy when he told us." said Melody. "But Amber had the blades in her arms, and the sun is weird!"

"What's so weird about it?" asked Liz.

Melody pulled out her phone and went through the pictures until she found one with the sun in the background. "This is what OUR sun looks like."

"Oh my god that is so messed up!" Said Liz.

"It's all small and plain!" Said Patty.

Melody and Amber looked at each other and laughed. Then Kid sat up.

"What? Who? Where?"

"Kid calm down!" said Liz. "It's ok. Just a misunderstanding!"

"MISUNDERSTANDING? Look at me! I have a cut on one shoulder and not on the left!" he turned to Sarah. "You! Weapon! I demand you slice me other arm exactly the way you did the one on the right!"

"What? No! Are you crazy?"

"Am I crazy? Without symmetry there is no order, beauty, or sanity!"

"Oh yah, cause you're completely sane!"

"Insolent girl!"

WACK!

Amber hit Kid on the head hard, and he fell back onto the pillows knocked out. Melody pulled Amber out of the room. "Are you crazy?"

"Did you hear him? 'Order beauty and sanity.'" she mimicked rudely.

"He might be on to something, at least the beauty part. He's pretty hot."

"Oh please. He's a hypocrite. He's not even symmetrical with those stripes in his hair on one side of his hair." Amber replied quickly as she turned away. Melody smirked because she could have sworn she saw her friend blush.

Liz and Patty walked out of Kid's room. Patty turned to Amber and laughed. "Your clothes are all wrinkly! Hahaha!"

Amber laughed to. "I suppose they would be. I slept in them last night, but I don't have a change of clothes."

"Neither do I." Said Melody.

"WHAT! Beauty comes first and foremost! Come on, you can barrow some of our clothes." said Liz

A few minutes later, Melody walked out of the room after finishing changing. She went up to Amber's door. "Hey, you done yet?"

"No! I look stupid!"

"Come on, we have nearly the same outfit! Just come out!"

Amber opened the door and it took all of Melody's effort not to laugh. While puffy shorts may look good on Patty, they did not suit her friend!

Amber looked at Melody's pants with jealousy. "How come you get pants?"

"Cause I didn't want to completely match! That wouldn't be cool at all."

"And these shorts are? Screw your sense of cool, I want jeans!" and she did get them.

The four girls were sitting in the living room, Liz and Patty in two chairs and Amber and Melody on the sofa. Then Kid walked in. He was calmer now, because with the bandage under his shirt you couldn't tell he wasn't symmetrical.

"I don't know who you think you are to do that to a reaper, but-" He cut off suddenly when the saw the two girls. They were nearly the same height, wore the same red top and jeans. Only their hair looked different, and Amber's hair was much less unruly when brushed. "N- nearly perfect!"

"Huh?" said Melody.

"S- so symmetrical! Even your boobs!" While saying this he grabbed one on each girl.

"W- what the HELL?" Amber screamed and punched his cheek, leaving a mark.

"NO! I'm not symmetrical!" He sobbed.

Melody punched his other cheek, knocking him out. "There. All better."

Liz sighed. "Why he thinks it's ok to do that when discussing symmetry, I don't know!" (3rd episode people!) "I can tell this will be a long day."

Sorry it took so long to update… again. You cannot BELIEVE how busy my week was. This story is co- written by Saria Hael. Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Black Star's anger!

It was a long walk to the DWMA. Liz told Kid that his father invited the two girls and that they were from a different universe, so he decided not to kill Amber for ruining his symmetry and suggested they start over.

"I have no objections. Just no more groping and we're all set."

Kid flushed red. "I do apologize for that. Just... so symmetrical!"

Melody eyed him carefully. "Dude, I though you wanted to start over? Do you WANT to get beat up by someone that can't even win a game of mercy again?"

"Hey!" Protested Amber.

"Oh, you know you're my best friend."

"Jeez Melly, you don't gotta insult me that."

"Hahaha! You guys are funny!" said Patty, stepping in between the girls and putting an arm around each's shoulder. "I'm glad you're staying with us! Kid and Liz are so boring sometimes! I bet Kid's glad pretty girls are sleeping down the hall aren't ya Kiiiiiiid?"

He blushed and turned. "As long as you don't continue to mess with the symmetry, you are always welcome Amber. And Melody." he added quickly.

Melody smirked and Amber blushed. "Real smooth Kid." Melody said.

Finally they reached the school. Melody and Amber stopped dead in their tracks when they saw it. "Whoa." they both said.

"Hey Kid!" Said a girl in a trench coat as she ran up to them. A guy was walking behind her, slow enough to seem cool and elusive but fast enough to reach them quickly. She girl tilted her head. "Who are you guys? Are you friends of Kid?"

"Well, kinda." Said Melody. "To be honest, we never met until this morning when he got up."

"Huh?" Asked the white haired boy. "You wanna explain that, cuz you're not making sense."

So they quickly explained where they're from bla bla bla, honestly the whole universe thing is getting annoying to write!

"Really?" asked the girl. "That's amazing! Well, I'm Maka, and I hope we can be good friends."

"I'm Soul. Man, another universe." a smile spread across his face, showing off his shark- like teeth. "How cool is that."

Melody shrugged. "Not really. I mean, your's is so awesome." her eyes shown. "People can be weapons! That's beyond cool!"

Soul smirked, then in the blink of an eye his arm was replaced with a scythe blade.

"Whoa." whispered Melody as she examined the blade. Then her face split into a wide smile. "You sir, are one bad ass dude."

"Wait till you see my motorcycle."

"Soul," scolded Maka "stop showing off! Its rude!" she turned to Melody and Amber eagerly. "What's the literature like there?"

Soul moaned, but Amber smiled. "You like to read? Awesome! Where we're from it's pretty rare to find someone else who reads." Melody nodded.

"Yah, here to. It figures I get landed with Maka, the person whose so uncool she reads enough for everyone so they don't have to." said Soul.

"Maka- chop!"

Patty was doubled over laughing as Soul clutched his head where the huge book left an indentation in his skull. "See?" he said, his voice full of pain. "Books are evil and should be avoided at ALL costs. So not cool."

Maka, Amber, Melody, Liz, and especially Patty laughed at the scene of the 'cool' guy muttering to himself.

Amber and Melody were discussing books with Maka in the classroom when Tsubaki came. "Oh! Hi there! Who are you two?"

After introductions and exchanging stories (and Melody's complaints on how annoying it was to repeat the story so many times) Maka asked where Black Star was.

"I don't know. I was hoping I would find him in here getting a head start on work but," she sighed "I guess not."

Soul who was leaning back with his feet up said, "Aw, just sit down. You know Black Star, he's just off somewhere putting on a show."

She sat, but she still looked worried. Amber and Melody looked at each-other wonder who the hell they were talking about.

It was half an hour into class and they had been dissecting their goats when there was a loud crash. The door was busted down and a blue haired shorty stood on it.

"Yahoo! Worry not my dull classmates! I, the amazing Black Star, am here to liven up your previously meaningless lives!"

A knife flew past him, and got stuck in the wall an inch from his head.

"Black Star," said Stein "You know I don't I don't allow tardiness OR such disturbances on dissection days."

"That's every day!"

Stein grabbed Black Star's arm.

"Hey! Let go old man!"

"Class, you can put down your goats and pay attention! I will be giving a demonstration on how to swap the stomach with a lung and still have a functioning body."

"Professor Stein!" said Tsubaki. "Please, just let him go with a warning!"

"Alright," said the crazy teacher "but if you're late tomorrow I will surgically swap your hands with your feet! Oh what fun that'll be!" He said with a crazed smile.

Black Star walked up to the others, and saw Melody and Amber. "Who are they? Oh, I see. They heard you were privileged to be my friends and came to beg for my autograph. Well, since you went through the troub-"

"I don't want your freaking autograph!" said Melody. "Jeez you're pompous!"

"…"

"It means you're arrogant, big headed, and thinks you're bigger than you really are, etcetera."

"WHAT! I'm the biggest person in this room!"

"HA! The shorty thinks he's big!"

"That's kind sad." Said Amber.

"Why you-"

"Black Star, please!" pleaded Tsubaki. "They're from a different universe!"

"YOU THINK I CARE THAT THE NEW GIRLS ARE FROM A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE?"

Everyone looked at them.

"Oh dear…" Said Stein.

"I challenge you to a fight!" Screamed Black Star.

"Dude, it's there first day." Said Soul. "So not cool."

"Black Star, this isn't like fighting me, they've had no practice!" Said Kid.

"Whoa, Black Star's taking on people from a different universe." Muttered Ox.

"It's their first day, he'll kill them." Said Kim.

"This is why I never cross that guy." Said Hero.

"Shut up Hero." Said Black Star.

"O- ok! S- sorry…"

"Sure." Said Melody. "It's not like I've never been in a fight before."

"Melly!" Said Amber. "I don't know…"

"All you need to do is stay a weapon!"

"Oh… all right…"

"ENOUGH TALK!" Said Black Star. "Let's take this outside, in front of the school! Stein, you supervise!"

"Well, I can't say Lord Death would approve, but if they are killed I could do an autopsy… " He smiled wide. "Alright class, let's go outside!"

"Yahoo! You're so dead!" Yelled Black Star.

"Please don't!" Said Tsubaki.

"I'm gunna slice you up!" Said Melody.

"Please," Kid begged Amber. "This isn't smart."

Amber laughed nervously. "To be honest, I'm kinda exited. I- I've never been in a fight before!"

"You don't understand, he beat me!"

Amber pailed.

"Let me guess. He ruined your symmetry." Said Melody.

"Yes! It was awful! My hair! Oh, my poor hair!"

"Then that doesn't count!" Melody said and turned to Black Star. "I'm ready. Let's go."

"Right. Ladies first," He said motioning to the door. When she got to the door he jumped in front of her. "God, you move slow! You may as well let me pass!"

And so, they went outside to fight.

Well, I hope you liked it. I so glad to be getting so many good reviews! This story is co- written by Saria Hael. Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5: The Epic Fight & Black Blood?

Black Star stood eyeing his pray as they stood with the others about 40 meters away. "You ready Tsubaki?"

"Black Star, you shouldn't do this!" She said "They haven't ever trained!"

"Well, they should have when they heard I would be here!"

"Oh Black Star, please go easy on them!" she pleaded as she turned into the kusarigama. (The chain scythe)

"Easy? I'm too big of a star to throw the game! They're so dead!"

"So she's a kusarigama huh?" Said Melody. "But she uses an extra sickle instead of a weighted bludgeon. Nice. Very bad ass. But, Amber is it me or is Black Star eyeing us like a stalker that's going to kill someone?"

"Yah, I know what you mean, he's creeping me out too." Amber tuned to Kid. "He's not ACTUALLY crazy, is he?"

"... I want to get him tested, but he says he's 'too big for that'. I still think you should back out."

"There's no way in he'll I'm backing out of a fight!" said Melody. "Come on Amber, let's do this." Amber turned to the ax and Melody caught her. "You ready shorty?" she called out to Black Star.

"I was born ready! I'm such big a star that-" but he was cut off as Melody rushed at him. "Hey!" he said as he dodged. "When a star is talking, you should listen!"

"Sure, do you happen to know where I could find one?" she said as she swung the ax again.

Black screamed as he lashed out. Melody barely dodged, and was caught off balance. She used amber to right herself and lashed out again.

"Melody!" said Amber as she appeared in the blade "Stop blindly rushing him! It's like in our fencing class, find a strategy!"

"You've got it easy," Melody said as she blocked Black Star's furious and constant attacks. "So please stop distracting me!"

"What's the matter?" He asked. "Am I to much for you? You can't beat me, I'm to b-"

"If you say that one more time, I will chop you damn head off!" Yelled Melody.

He smirked. "Good. You're motivated now. But can you beat my Speed Star Attack?" he zipped around, disappearing then reappearing somewhere else. Every now and then, he would switch between going clockwise and counterclockwise around the confused teen. "Hahaha! Can't fight what you can't see! Yahoo, I'm too fast aren't I?"

Melody's face paled. "He's right," she muttered. "I can't hit what I can't even see!" She turned, her eyes trying to keep up with him as he zipped in a circle around her.

"Melody! Do something!"

"Like what?"

Amber's mind work furiously. "Ok, he's mostly moving in a regular dodecahedron. Now remember, centroids can be-"

"What is that, Latin?"

"It's GEOMETRY. You know, that class we're taking?"

"I still have no idea what you're getting at."

Amber sighed. "Remember what you do when enemies swarm in Zelda games?"

"Oh! Ok why didn't you just say so?" She waited to make her move. Then when she saw Black Star switch to clockwise, she held out the long shafted ax and spun counterclockwise. Sure enough, the head of the ax hit Black Star in the stomach. He fell to his knees and spit out some blood. "Ha! Looks like I won! Spin attack works every time!"

"Black Star!" Yelled Tsubaki.

"Relax!" He said. "That caught me off guard, is all!" He stood up and turned to Melody. "You think that weak hit will hurt me?"

Melody paled and the onslaught began. Melody made almost no attacks as she tried to block Black Star. "This is going nowhere!" She muttered. She lunged forward and Black Star was forced back. Melody knocked him down and put the blade to his throat. "Well? All you need to do is give up. What do you say?"

"I say; Tsubaki, Nina Sword mode!" She transformed and Black Star stabbed upward, piercing Melody's stomach! Blood flew from her mouth and her face lost color as blood poured from the wound.

"Melody!" screamed Amber. She helped her friend to stand.

Black Star got up laughing. "Did you really think you could beat me?"

"Black Star!" Yelled Tsubaki. "Can't you see she's hurt?"

"Damn you... Black Star! I've never… lost a fight… before" gasped out Melody between deep breaths. Her hand covered her wound to stop the blood. She swayed, and it was obvious she was only standing with Amber's help. Still, she staggered forward and kicked him with the last of her strength in the crotch. Then she collapsed.

As Black Star fell to the ground in pain, Stein and the others ran forward and he checked her out. After a few minutes Stein said, "She'll be ok. Just passed out from blood loss, but she'll be good as new in a few days. Maybe I could-"

"If you experiment on her, I swear I'll kill you!" Said Amber.

Stein got a glint in his eye, "Then I'll just dissect both of you!" Amber's eyes widened. "Of course I was joking..."

"Riiiiiiight..."

"Man Black Star," said Soul as he took off his jacket and covered her carefully in it. "That was so uncool." Behind him Maka nodded in agreement, but looked at Soul like it was odd he did this for the girl. _Since when is he thoughtful?_

"Hey," argued Black Star "how's it uncool if she didn't even try to block? I thought it was pretty cool."

"Black Star, I will kill you if you take it that lightly! It's not cool!" Yelled Amber

"I don't think 'uncool' begins to describe it." Said Kid joining in at the sight of Amber's distress.

"Thank you Kid." Amber smiled.

He blushed. "Well, you know, she was the only known person in her world that could be a weapon." He said quickly. "He injured an important ambassador from another world and father will not be pleased.

"Is that a threat little man?" asked Black Star as he got in Kid's face.

"Now now," said Stein, "we don't want another fight." He looked to Black Star "he merely stated the obvious.

Black star blushed. "I guess I went a little over bored. Tell her I'm sorry when she wakes up."

Amber smiled. "I will, but unless she hears it from you that will just piss her off."

"Alright," Said Stein. "Now I want everybody to go inside. Maka, ask Sid if he can watch the class."

"Ok." Said Maka before she ran off to get the zombie teacher.

Stein picked up Melody. "Amber, why don't you go back to class too?"

"No freaking way. I don't trust you alone with her! How do I know you won't do something twisted to her?" (Get you mind out of the gutter, that's not what she meant!)

"Very well. Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid you can all go back to class." They all started to leave, but Soul hesitated. "What's wrong Soul? Is something troubling you? Surely you don't think I'll dissect Melody while Amber is watching." He smirked, and added "Even I have my standards."

"No, of course not Stein. Ok yes, but can you blame me?." He turned and left quickly.

Amber laughed as he left. "Are things always this entertaining in this universe?"

Stein looked serious. "The Academy was built for a serious reason. So that the monstrous many that try to become Kishin are slain, preventing the world from falling into chaos." Amber looked at him with wide, shocked eyes. "But, yes. Things are pretty entertaining here." He said as he smiled. "Now let's get Melody into the Disciplinary Wing."

As Stein laid Melody on the bed a woman with golden hair and eyes came in.

Amber looked up in surprise. "Oh! Are you the school nurse?"

The woman smiled. "Why yes I am. My name is Medusa."

"Like the evil gorgon with snakes for hair?"

Anger flashed in the nurse's eyes for barely a second. She quickly smiled. "Why yes. Only I'm not evil, although I am interested in snakes. Otherwise, I'm just a regular nurse. Are you new here? You look… out of place somehow." She said suspiciously.

"Well yeah, I am new! I'm from another-"

"She's from another state." Stein cut her off. And Medusa glared at him. "Which one did you say?"

"Michigan."

Medusa smiled, but Stein saw the doubtful glint in her eye before she hid it. "Well why don't you two run along? All she needs is some more blood in her veins and stiches by the look of it. And… Is that Soul's jacket?"

"Yah."

"Well why don't you give it back to him? I'll have your friend patched up in no time."

Amber nodded, took the jacket, and left with Stein.

Medusa looked down at the girl on the bed. "Well, I see those rumors were true. I didn't think there was another dimension, but this girl isn't just from Michigan. I'd better be careful of Stein, he must be suspicious to try and trick me to believe she's a normal girl." Suddenly her eyes turned snake-like and she smiled wide. "Let's see how a girl from another universe reacts to black blood, shall we Crona?"

Crona stepped out from behind a curtain the blocked off a bed.

"B- Black blood? L- Like mine? Could she handle it?"

"Oh Crona, that's why I'm going to experiment a little. Won't it be fun?"

"But what if she dies?" He shouted. "Her soul isn't evil, if she dies like your last experiment I couldn't handle keeping quiet to the other witches, they already don't trust me!"

Ragnarok popped out and hit Crona. "Shut up stupid! Who cares if they don't trust you?"

Crona wailed loudly. "But I don't know how to deal with it!"

Medusa chanted and waved her arms. "Snake snake, cobra cobra. Snake snake, cobra cobra. It's ok Crona, calm down. Someone might hear you yell. Now be a good boy and get me the vial of black blood."

Crona's eyes went out of focus and he had a large, absent slime. "Yes Miss Medusa." He got it and when he came back and gave it to her he watched his mother inject the girl with those large, empty eyes. "You were right Miss Medusa."

"And how's that?"

"This is great fun. Will you put a snake in her blood too?"

Medusa's smile widened like Crona's. "Not yet Crona. We need to see if the blood kills here first."

Well, hope you liked it! This story is co-written by Sariah Hael. Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. Chapter 6:Lies lead to epic skateboards?

The group of people asked questions like there was no tomorrow. Amber and Melody politely answered, only Melody was a little less then polite with some people.

"What kind of TV shows are there?"

"All kinds! I like funny ones like World's Dumbest Criminals." said Amber.

"So, does that mean aliens are real?"

"God, I hope so. I love SiFi." Said Melody.

Until one fateful question was asked.

"Do they have porn?"

Every looked intently at Amber.

"Melody, would you care to answer?"

"Nope, it's your turn."

"Damn it!" She turned to the excited crowd. "Yes."

"Do YOU like porn?"

"N- no!"

"What about FanFiction?" joked Melody "I've seen some crazy stories on there!"

"I don't read those!"

But what Melody said got everyone crazy. All of a sudden, stupid and just plain inappropriate questions were being asked.

Melody looked at Amber. "Run for it?"

"Yah." so the two got up and ran, but the crowd followed behind. Soon the crowd was out of sight, but Melody and Amber still ran down the hall.

"Meeeeellyyyyyyyyy I'm tired of running!" Amber whined eventually.

"Do you WANT the crowd of people to catch us?" She tried to hide that she was starting to pant as well.

"Hey, I'm sick of their questions just a much as you, but can't we hide? Look, there's the library!"

So they ducked into the library and ran behind a bookcase. Melody sighed with relief and held her stomach. It hurt were she was cut when she ran, but it's not like she would say that out loud. She mentally thanked Amber for wanting the break. _I swear if those bastards find us I'm gunna tear them apart._ She shook her head. _Damn!_ _I've been so angry lately! Must be because I lost to that shorty last week._ She smiled. Amber had gone crazy on him the day after, and she got quite a few good punches in. She got a black eye, but Tsubaki wouldn't let him kill her.

"What are you two doing?" Asked the librarian.

They didn't answer at first because the dude was CREEPY, but Amber said "We were just looking for something to read."

"Really? For some reason this place is all ways deserted." he picked up a book carefully with both hands and slowly walked into the back room.

"... Ok then... Well, we may as well look for some books. It's not like we have anywhere else to do today." said Melody.

"THERE THEY ARE!" shouted someone from the library doorway.

Amber and Melody groaned.

"Here we go again." moaned Amber. "But please keep it school appropriate!"

A few people groaned but they all agreed.

Amber and Melody sat at a round table in the library with students crowded around them. Amber sat with her head on her hand and a bored expression. Melody was leaning back in her chair with her feet on the table, reading a book with a picture of a sword on it. It turns out they ran out of GOOD questions. And the questions were endless.

"Is the grass blue?"

"Do you have schools?"

"Do gorillas rule the world?"

"Does it rain fire?"

Amber groaned. "All right, let's try this. I'll answer your questions and THEN you can ask more." they all nodded eagerly. "Ok, Melly, do you want to help?"

"There's a lot of stupid people there. There, now can I read?"

Amber shook her head, and then smiled. _Alright, let's have some fun._ "Well first of all, the grass is made of licorice, so no, it's not blue. We do have schools, but the teachers are giant talking gummy bears." The group listened eagerly to the story of this amazing universe. Amber saw Patty Liz and Kid walk in, and smiled as she talked loud for them to hear. "It doesn't rain fire, but cats and dogs!" She pretended not to notice the three walking closer. "Gorillas don't rule the world, but... the... the giraffes do!" Patty gasped in wonder. "Yah! Let's go with that! And they had all the lions and tigers put in jail so no one could over throw them."

"But that's preposterous!" Said Ox. "How could an ANIMAL take control of the entire world?"

Amber was a master of telling tall tales so she didn't miss a beat when she feigned surprise. "What do you mean? Don't the animals here talk and have civilizations too? It makes perfect sense really, humans are animals as well."

Ox opened his mouth, but closed it again. How could he argue that? How could he know what could was an intelligent species in the other world?

Liz chuckled to herself. _This is hilarious! They're actually buying this!_ She stopped when Kid looked at her with disapproval. "What? She's the one saying it!"

"I know, but while my father would get a laugh out of this, it's simply unruly to make up such lies." They walked into the group right up to the opposite side of the table from where Amber was.

Her smile only faltered for a second. _Oh crap, here's the fun police. Well, time for the grand finale!_ "Oh, Kid!" She said blinking her long eye lashes. "I was just telling them about my world. Have you come to listen?"

Kid kept his face set in a disapproving glare despite the urge to smile. _She knows I see through her lies._ "I was just curious; Melody, is what she says true?"

Melody smirked behind the book. "What?" she lied. "I wasn't paying attention."

"What does it rain in your world?"

"Cats and dogs."

"Who rules the Earth?"

"Giraffes of course. Isn't it the same here?" The group around them muttered and nodded. Surely this PROVED that what Amber said was true.

Kid rolled his eyes. _How foolish they are. But then again, that's to be expected from such asymmetric people._ "Alright, everyone who's not actually getting a book leave." the crowd groaned but quickly left. Kid turned to Amber. "My father runs this school; I don't think he would like the idea of you filling their heads with lies of a different world."

"Oh please Kid, you ruin everything." said Liz.

"Yah," said Patty "Why are you always so glum?"

"I suppose you WOULD have a point Kid," said Amber slyly "But everything I said was true."

"Giraffes ruling the world? Surely you don't have a way out of that!"

Amber opened her mouth, but just closed it again. _How _can_ I get out of this one?_

Then Melody spoke up without even putting down her book. "Obviously it was a metaphor."

"How so?"

"The fact it is a wild animal, but not viscous, shows that while politicians stand out from the rest, they aren't the beasts people make them out to be. However, their height symbolizes that they rank above us. And their locking up the predators shows that even they, no matter how high up, have a weak spot. Fear." the four stared at her in shock.

"W- well Amber," said Kid "I apologize for scolding you. I didn't realize what you were trying to say."

Amber lazily waved the apology off and leaned back in her chair. "Don't be sorry. That was just a load of crap I came up with last second 'cause I was bored. None of that was true, and Melody was just backing me up for fun."

Kid's face flushed with anger_. Lying to the others is one thing, but she lied to me?_ _Father won't do anything about it... what can I do?... _He smiled when he saw the book Melody was reading. "Well, I think I should tell you something about OUR world. That book you're reading wasn't put in the nonfiction section on accident. It's real. I've seen it myself, but it was too much for me." he smirked and left.

"What the hell was that?" asked Amber.

But Melody didn't respond. She looked shocked and exited at the same time. She handed the book over to Amber and said, "I know where we're going today."

Amber read the title of the book. Excalibur.

Amber and Melody sat on the super plush couch in Kid's living room. Amber was sitting upside down, with her head and dangling over the edge, reading a book.

Melody was flipping through channels on the huge TV when Kid Liz and Patty walked in. "There. Is. Nothing. On!"

Kid looked surprised. "I thought after telling a fun loving girl and her friend with a bad ass complex Excalibur existed, they would go after it."

"Oh please," said Melody. "I have Melody as a weapon."

"And I don't feel like going on a quest. It involves work."

Kid looked surprised. "Well... We have a mission in England. We just came to grab Liz's makeup suitcase. You two just try not to mess up the symmetry in here."

He left, giving them one last glance as he tried to figure them out. Girls. I've worked with two forever, but I can't understand any others.

As soon as Kid left the girls jumped up and ran to Kid's room. Amber kelt beside Kid's bed. She pulled out a large black trunk with a skull on it. Inside were spots for three skate boards. Only the spot in the middle was empty.

"How did you know about this?"

"Kid showed me. His father gave them to Kid Patty and Liz, but the girls don't use them. Liz tends to fall off and if the three of them can't ride together, Kid just wants them in weapon mode and holding them."

"But how will we get to Excalibur with SKATEBOARDS?"

Amber smirked, stood on one of the skate boards, and it hovered in the air a few feet. "I bet him he couldn't do anything cool or fun, and he started showing off on this. Now come on! We have a sword to claim!"


End file.
